moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
GI
Allied Nations |role = * Anti-infantry * Garrison |useguns = * Machine pistol * DSR-80 machine gun (deployed) |tier = 1 |hp = 125 |armortype = Flak |cost = $100 |time = 0:04 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = None |landspeed = 6 |range = * 4 (5 when deployed) * 6 (garrison) |ability = * Deploy for damage and range bonus * Garrison civilian structures |notes = Starting infantry for the Allies }} The G.I. ('G'overnment 'I'ssue) is the basic infantry of the Allies. Armed with a rather weak machine pistol, they can deploy to use a machine gun which have increased damage and range, making them more useful in defense rather than offense. They can also garrison structures. Description The Government Issue unit, or G.I. for short, is the standard infantry for Allied ground forces. They are equipped with a machine pistol and a powerful DSR-80 machine gun in order to mow down enemy soldiers. Unfortunately, the DSR-80 produces far too much recoil to be used on the move. The biggest drawback, however, was that G.I.s were very vulnerable to enemy fire when using it. This glaring vulnerability was solved by issuing G.I.s with sandbags, training them on their use as personal protection. The effects were immediate as casualties dropped sharply. This technique was improved and utilized for the Guardian G.I. anti-armor infantry divisions to great effect as well. For even more protection, G.I.s are trained in fortifying civilian structures to protect them from enemy fire while dealing significant damage to exposed targets. Overview The G.I. is the basic Allied infantry unit. Slow and only capable of dealing light damage, G.I.s are nonetheless necessary because of their low cost and ability to deploy a ring of sandbags. The machine gun platform in deployed mode offers increased range and firepower, dealing decent damage against light vehicles and infantry. In entrenched positions, they can be useful for defending early rushes. While deployed however, the G.I. is unable to move. The sandbags also offer little protection, as they still can be easily crushed by heavy armor. On the other hand, an inferior machine pistol is equipped while undeployed. Engaging enemies in this mode would often result in heavy losses. When loaded into an IFV, it gains stronger firepower against infantry. Furthermore, G.I.s have the ability to garrison structures, thus greatly improving their combat potential, especially when combined with Guardian G.I.s. Conscripts have a hard time closing the distance against a squad of deployed G.I.s, as their better range and damage makes short work of them and other infantry on the move. Initiates and Knightframes will fare better against deployed G.I.s, especially when massed. In large groups, G.I.s can also pose a decent threat to enemy armor. Paired with Guardian G.I.s, they can be effective against many ground troops. However, G.I.s are very vulnerable to specialized anti-infantry units, such as SEALs, Desolators, Viruses and Huntresses. Assessment Pros * Cheap ($100). * Decent against infantry and light vehicles. * When deployed, its fighting capabilities improve greatly. * Able to defend decently in entrenched positions in great numbers. * Can garrison buildings to vastly improve fighting power and survivability. Cons * Easily countered by anti-infantry weapons, even when in sheer numbers. * Very weak when not deployed. * Vulnerable to long-range attackers when entrenched. * Can be easily crushed by most tanks. * Vulnerable to poison clouds, fires, radiation. Quotes The GI uses the voiceset of the same unit in Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. When selected *''Ready!'' *''How about some action?'' *''Squared away sir!'' *''Sir, yes, sir!'' *''Orders?'' *''Who's next?'' When ordered to move *''Hoo-'ah!'' *''Movin' out!'' *''Got it!'' *''On the move!'' *''Double time!'' When ordered to attack *''Attacking!'' *''You got it!'' *''Let's do it!'' *''Can do!'' *''Enemy sighted'' When ordered to deploy *''Diggin' in!'' *''Safety first, sir!'' When under fire *''We're pinned down!'' *''We're being attacked!'' See also * Conscript * Initiate * Knightframe Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations